After the photoshoot
by Bendleshnitz
Summary: After his photoshoot, Hugo had a little sitution to take care of. --Not betaed--


**Title: **After the photoshoot  
**Character:** Hugo Weasley  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Word count:** 892  
**Beta:** Not betaed! I'm very sorry for all the mistakes.  
**Warnings:** Wanking. Nudity. Voyeurism.  
**Summary: **After his photoshoot, Hugo had a little sitution to take care of.  
**A/N:** Originally written for April's edition of **the_playwitch** . Also a very belated gift for **l3petitemort** . A few weeks ago she guessed which was my drabble on sortinghatdrabs and I promised her a wanking!Hugo (or wanking!Theo) fic. This is what came out...

* * *

**After the photoshoot**

"That's a wrap! Good job everybody!" Gisele screamed already taking the film out and saving it in her bag with the other two. "You were great, Hugo. You can dress," she said with a smile.

"What? That's it?" Hugo asked outraged, still lying on the heart-shaped bed. The crimson sheets around him did nothing but highlight his pale, freckled skin.

The woman chuckled as she looked him over the rim of her glasses. "What did you expect? Three hundred pictures in thirty minutes. And all good material. Lemme tell you, Estelle's gonna have a hard time choosing the centerfold this month and--"

"No, no. I meant what I'm going to do with...this," he said nervously, pointing at his erection. He watched in dismay as the lady in charge of illumination turned off the slide show in front of him with naked girls dancing around and all the big lamps but one.

"What do you mean 'what to do'? I think you know what to do with your little situation, Hugo. You're not a twelve-year-old anymore," Gisele said in a teasing tone as she threw her bag over one shoulder.

"You mean you want me to..." He didn't finished his sentence but pointed at himself as his eyebrows lifted in question.

"Wank!" she screamed in an exasperated tone as she threw her arms in the air. "Yes, Hugo. Wank, dear boy...or go to the street with a boner! I don't care. I have to take these babies to the editor."

Not a second later, Gisele left the room. Then, Hugo noticed that the rest of the staff had left the studio too, leaving him alone in the bed that served as the background of the photos for April's edition of _The Playwitch_. Alone, in all his glory, surrounded by a sea of satin sheets that shone brightly even with the dim light of the only lamp left on.

"Okay, you heard Gisele," he said to his cock.

Taking a deep breath, he laid his back against the matching heart-shaped headboard and closed his eyes. Trying to remember the slide show he had watched during the whole photo-shoot for 'motivation', he grasped his member with his right hand. Stroking from base to tip, Hugo used his fingertips to play with the foreskin. Precome coated his hand quickly as his left hand played with his nipple. Gasping at the new feeling, he threw his head back in ecstasy, now stroking his cock up and down in a quick pace.

Remembering the way Gisele's breasts came slightly out of her cleavage calling out to him whenever she leaned forward to get _the right shot, _Hugo couldn't hold back the groan that echoed around the empty studio. Left hand started to massage his balls as he felt about to climax. His hips bucking against his hands, he moaned deeply. Soon, Hugo came hissing a soft 'yesss' under his breath. The feeling of his come felt warm as it spread all over his hands and stomach.

Still gasping, trying to recover his breath, Hugo opened his eyes. There, he found two women staring at him intently. Gisele's eyes were wide in shock as the other woman held a hand over her mouth in order to silence her. The other woman (who Hugo had never met before) just stared at him. Her eyes were devouring his naked body as she offered him a crocked smile.

Coming out of his first shock, Hugo felt the heat spreading over his cheeks and ears. Embarrassment took over his emotions and he was sure he looked like a tomato by now. Just when he was about to lower his eyes and try to cover himself, Gisele fought with the other woman's arm.

"Estelle, let go!" Gisele took Estelle's hand away from her mouth.

"Well, if I wouldn't have silenced you, he wouldn't be able to _finish_," Estelle said, winking at Hugo.

His eyes grew wide as he realized who this woman with Gisele was. He blindly took a sheet and covered himself quickly. He couldn't believe the editor of the magazine had just seen him masturbating!

Estelle laughed. "Too late boy. I think I saw enough of you already. No need to cover now."

"Estelle, he--" Gisele was silenced by her boss.

"I must say, Hugo, that you look better in person than in photographs. And trust me, that's saying something. These were great," she waved a carpet on her left hand. "This month's readers will be very pleased. I can assure you that."

Hugo didn't know what to say, or what to do. He just sat there, frozen, feeling the satin sheets sticking to his slightly sweated skin.

"I'm...I'm very sorry. Gisele said--" He started saying nervously.

"I never said anything!"

"Yes you did! You told me to wank and get rid of my...situation." The anger of his voice left as soon as he caught the editor licking her lips. Hugo could feel her eyes boring into his skin.

"But not here! I meant go and wank in the showers!" Gisele yelled as she waved her hands in the air in clear exasperation. Hugo was starting to suspect he got certain facility in getting on this woman's nerves.

"Oh...didn't catch that. Sorry," Hugo smiled innocently at the ladies.

"Don't worry. _I'm not_!" Estelle said with a wide grin, wiggling her eyebrows.


End file.
